Molly
by CharmingCanary
Summary: Molly Weasley II is left shaken when an incident changed her life forever. Molly now faces the struggle of controlling her Newley awakened gift, and finding a place to fit in. Now is not a good time for Molly to be falling in love either.


A/N: so this is just the scrambling a of an idea that I have for a story Following Molly Weasley II. In this little bit of writing she is discovering that she has powers in divination. This is just an idea, and if more comes to me I will continue, but so far this is all I have and I don't like to rush idea as then there are plot holes and the writing isn't good. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a warm, calm summer day, only a couple of weeks into the summer holiday. At least, it used to be, Molly thought as she awoke with a start. The window she had opened earlier that day was no longer letting in warm summer sunshine, and looking out to a cerulean blue sky. No, now the window was letting large gusts of cool wind into her chilled bedroom, and framed by dancing curtains. Sitting up, Molly tossed the covers off of her, limbs heavy with sleep, and went to slide the large window closed, unable to stop the shudder that ran across her skin. Just as she was about to shut the window the sound of rain pelting against the shingled roof began.

Molly sighed and shut the window before going to her dresser and pulling a nit sweater over her t shirt and shorts. She was surprised she feel asleep, and even more surprised at how tired she still felt. The searing pain of an oncoming headache didn't help either. A glance at the round beach wood clock had the sixteen year old suddenly running across the house, slipping and sliding around corners and down the stairs. With a shriek she slid into the front door, and hurriedly grabbed a coat, bag, and her favourite pair of bright yellow canvas shoes. Instead of going out the front door, Molly Weasley whipped around and ran straight into the fire place grabbing a handful of grey powder and saying clearly "Weasleys wizard wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley." The powder fell and landed.

After a moment, Molly sighed out. How could she have forgotten. The floo at the shop had been damaged during one of her uncles crazy experiments and was currentlyunder repair. She bent over to regather the handful of sooty powder, preparing to travel once more.

"Leakey Cauldron, Diagonal alley." Green flames encased the blond and she was gone, leaving the quiet country home void of human life. Unbeknownst to the young woman, things were about to drastically change.

...

"Whoah," the words escaped Molly's lips as the green flames dissipated around her. She had never seen the leaky so crowded. There were people everywhere, all of which had ducked into the pub when the buckets of rain had began to fall from the sky. Stepping from the fireplace and stomping the dust off of her favourite pair of yellow canvas shoes, Molly made her way through the crowded pub, turning sideways when strangers passed so they could fit between the tables. Just as Molly straightened out a very drunk elderly man from the bar waved his arms animatedly and splashed his foamy beer all over the front of her knit sweater. He spoke out drunkenly, stopping for a moment to rake his eyes up and down her. Molly shifted uncomfortably.

" Sorry pretty little lady! If you want me to fix that I can. But you got to take me up to a room where it's," his drunk stuttering voice lowered to a whisper, "quiet."

"Um, n-no thanks." Molly said far to politely, and kept walking but the persistent drunken man shot his hand out to grab her. To anyone watching, this would appear to be the first sign of what was to come, but many do not know the strange dreams of Molly Weasley. Or how moments before she had awoken from her afternoon nap, her mind had been filled with images of rain.

The moment the drunk mans sweaty hand clasped around Molly's wrist a bright shooting pain erupted behind her eyes. Already she had been feeling a massive pressure in her mind, but now she cried out and yanked her hand from his grip. Once his hand was no long touching her the bright light faded back into the headache it had been before. Molly turned on her heels, slightly disorientated, and desperate to get away. She tripping on her own feet and crashing right into another body. She stumbled and was thrown back from the force of colliding with the Cauldrons patron. Molly landing right on top of a table, knocking over a few drinks and creating quite the coming ion when a man and a women quickly shot to their feet, their drinks solashed all over them. Then Molly finally collapsed to the floor. The searing pain behind her eyes faded, and was replaced by smells, sounds and colours all weaving through the room, bombarding her senses. The Leakey Cauldron was no more. To the onlookers her eyes were darting all over the room, as she took in the overwhelming colours. The longer she looked around the more glassy eyed she became, and the room blurred together into a white mass, leaving her blind.

A figure approached Molly from behind, weaving through the growing crowd. He slipped his hands under her arms, hauling her up, thinking she had tripped. There was an unbearable tingling all across Molly's skin, almost to the point of pain, especially where the weight of her clothes rested.

"Molly? Are you alright?" The boy whispered into her right ear. She jerked away violently as if he had yelled, and a look of confusion came across her face. Molly recognized the voice.

"Frankie?" She asked, the high pitched ringing in her ears fading some. She felt his hands steady her, and Molly's confusion grew; why he was at the Leaky Cauldron? "Frankie, what is going on, I can't see anything?!" Her voice steadily rose at the reality that she couldn't see.

"What? Molly you aren't making any sense." His voice was again, like a fright train ploughing into her eardrum. She jerked away from him and turned, grabbing onto what she presumed to be the front of his shirt.

"I can't see! Frankie! Help."

"Ok, Molly, calm down. I'll take you to the back."

"Would you stop yelling! Your hurting my ears!" I snapped at him.

"Lucy, I'm not yelling?" He said confused. I heard movement and then his hands were gripping mine, and I felt fire.

"Owwww!" Her hands jerked away from his and, once again she fell to the ground.

"Molly!" Again, Frankie's felt hands clasp around Molly's, but this time they didn't let go as he tried to haul her back up, confused by her abnormal behaviour. The longer they were there the more pain Molly felt.

"Stop! Stop, stop stop." Then everything went dark for the blinded, helpless girl.

Hope you liked it.

xCCx


End file.
